


The Sweet Chubby Mixed Race Baby

by Jude_ABG



Series: Superbat Brainstorm [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Conner, Batfam (mentioned) - Freeform, Dick Grayson is sweet, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pregnant Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_ABG/pseuds/Jude_ABG
Summary: Clark Kent was really worried, but he didn't let on. Things were happening too fast!The question was: why did they think Bruce would have a normal pregnancy if their baby is part kryptonian?





	1. What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> -When I first joined Tumblr, I thought Mpreg was too weird.  
> Look at me now :]
> 
> -You have to understand I'll never leave Bruce Wayne alone...

If Clark didn't have his powers he wouldn't have felt the subtle difference. Then again, if he didn't, there wouldn't be an issue in the first place.

Kal heard Bruce's heartbeat speed up. The man hadn't been sleeping well since the beginning of his pregnancy. He really was a cranky pregnant omega, especially at night. His mind wasn't processing the information that he was sleeping, not fighting crime. Clark thought it was just a nightmare. He got closer to Bruce and his hand wandered to the big round belly of his husband. It was huge. He was 6 months pregnant, but somehow the baby had gotten very big very fast. The belly was very low.  
"Look how big you are, Kon" he whispered to his baby.

Wayne rolled, getting away from the alpha. He curled himself around himself a little and grabbed the blanket. Maybe it was just some back pain.

After a while, however, Clark heard a low noise and a sharp intake of air. He shot up. His husband only did that sound when he was in a lot of pain. Years of fighting crime together left some recognizable marks. "Babe…" he whispered, shaking softly the gothamite's shoulder. When he didn't hear an answer, Kent pulled Bruce towards him.

The sleeping man was completely pale, but very warm. He was starting to breathe heavily and squirm a little because of the pain. His eyes still were closed though. "Bruce…?" Clark asked, feeling a deep anxiety taking over his body. The omega groaned and clenched his teeth in pain. Suddenly there was a smell in the air. It was a mixture of hormones and something heavy.

"ALFRED" shouted Clark, before he could stop himself. His husband looked more and more restless, holding his stomach and making pained faces. "Easy, babe" said the alpha, massaging Bruce's chest.

Soon Alfred entered the master bedroom. He looked like he had fallen off his bed, startled and tense.  
"He's not waking up" said Kent hurriedly.  
The butler looked down at Bruce, who was starting to sweat. He put his hands on his son's belly, trying to feel something, then moved the hands to his neck and forehead. Alfred shushed the omega when he whined in pain.

Both men froze when the beta pulled the blanket off and saw a huge puddle of water and blood. Clark's adrenaline spiked immediately. He quickly wrapped Bruce in a clean comforter and collected his husband in his arms. He could feel the omega trembling. After a few seconds, he stopped suddenly and grabbed the collar of the kryptonian's shirt, all without waking up.  
"Take him to Leslie. I'll meet you there" said Alfred, before leaning in and wiping Bruce's hair off his face. The butler was serious and focused, but Clark could see the hidden worry. He nodded and lifted off the ground.

Kal doesn't even remember the flight. How long it took or if he was careful not to be seen. He only remembered knocking on Leslie Thompkins' office door, without stepping on the street first. It was the middle of the night. Clark mumbled the situation to the woman in one breath. She looked shocked for a few seconds before getting into doctor mode.

Bruce was placed carefully on a clean bed inside an isolated bedroom. He was shivering and making pained noises again. Leslie started analyzing Bruce. She muttered to herself, nodding and shaking her head as she used her tools. After a while, the sleeping omega stopped trembling again and just moaned in frustration. She calmly took his shirt off and continued her work.  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Asked Clark, starting to get agitated.  
"Hold on, Kal" whispered the Doctor, lost in thought. After a while she left the room in a hurry. Clark stood up anxiously. He was about to go after her when Bruce groaned again, throwing his head back.  
"It's okay, Bruce. The baby's fine. You'll be fine, my love" said the kryptonian, more to himself than to the other. He carefully caressed the omega's cheek.

Leslie entered the room followed by a sleepy nurse. Annie was her name, Clark remembered. She didn't look to be a day over 23. The poor girl wasn't understanding anything.

"Clark, honey, can you help Annie lift Bruce's legs?" Leslie said, putting her gloves on. Annie took off the black sweatpants the gothamite was wearing. Each one raised the man's legs a little and, from the angle he was, Clark couldn't see what the doctor was doing while reaching inside his husband's loose boxers. 

Confirming her theory, she took the gloves off. After some prepping, the doctor grabbed a needle and injected Bruce with something that made him groan softly. Clark watched as Leslie leaned and whispered to Annie. He could have listened to what she was saying, and she knew that too, but he didn't try. He was more worried about the omega, who was still unconscious, even though he was very responsive.

"Follow me" Leslie said to the alpha while leaving the room. The man went after her and softly closed the door.  
"What's wrong, doctor?" He asked, keeping his voice controlled.  
"Clark… Bruce is in labor"

The kryptonian kept quiet for a few seconds. For some reason he waited for the beta to laugh and tell him it was a joke, but Leslie kept her face calm.

"That's not possible. He's in his second trimester!" He said.  
"I believe the kryptonian part of the baby allowed him to develop a lot faster under our yellow sun. He's not a big baby, but he wants to be born. The pain you described is from contractions"  
"But… why isn't my husband waking up?!" Asked Clark, feeling his worry grow by the second.  
"I think the baby grew too quickly. Bruce's internal organs got pressed against each other very fast and he is weak. We need to perform a cesarean delivery so his body won't be pushed even further"  
"No… Leslie, he wanted to give birth naturally, and..."  
"Clark…" the woman could feel his apprehension. Leslie grabbed his hands in a soothing way. She was speaking as a friend now "This situation is not typical. There are a lot of different factors involved. It's not going to be easy to perform a surgery, but it gives us more control over your husband and your son's life. He isn't waking up and we need to hurry. Do you understand?"

Clark could understand this very well, but it scared him. Things were happening too fast. What he wouldn't give to go back to the Manor's bed with a peacefully sleeping Bruce, like he was only an hour ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose, bumping into the glasses he hadn't noticed were on his face.

"Do you need help? I can see very well and if you need me to see through…"  
"No, Clark. Thank you. You can be in the room, but I want you supporting Bruce. Can you do that?" Leslie said, a nice smile on her face.  
"...I can"

***

As Superman, Kal had seen a lot. He had helped in wars and in battles before, experiencing things he would rather forget about. Batman had too. The dark knight had been by his side for a very long time. Years of being colleagues, then friends, then boyfriends, then finally husbands.

At that moment, however, the kryptonian felt lost like a child.

Clark didn't know where all those people in the room came from, but he was happy they were there. They were doctors and nurses that had ran for their help in the the middle of the night. They were all following Leslie's commands. Nothing on the room was loud. People talked lowly and the machines beeped softly. The kryptonian was placed next to Bruce's head, who laid on a table. A little curtain had been set up in a way that he couldn't see the surgery happening below Wayne's shoulders. It was useless, of course. If he wanted to see through, he could. But he wouldn't. There was no need for him to watch that. For the same reason he was trying his best not to hear the sounds of meat and blood, so he kept himself distracted by combing his husband's hair with his fingers. Bruce looked to have gained a little more color on his cheeks. His soft black locks were pulled from his elegant face. Whatever the doctors gave him, it calmed him down.

They would never imagine things would happen that way, but Clark wasn't upset. 

Downstairs, Alfred read a book in the waiting room. Next to him, Dick watched the TV without paying real attention. Both of them had ran to the clinic and more Waynes were coming. Bruce would have hated that, Clark thought. He always got fearful when getting ready for something big and didn't like people pressuring him. The alpha, however, was happy the family was coming over. He enjoyed knowing people were there at that delicate moment.

Six months of pregnancy… and now baby Kon was arriving. They weren't ready, of course, but it was fine. They could rush a little. The newborn would never lack anything. Thinking about how things would be from now on, tears started sliding Clark's face and he smiled softly. He really wished Bruce was awake, so he could look into those ice blue eyes.

Suddenly there was a little spike in everyone's heartbeat. The journalist looked up and saw the face of a nurse, who smiled with her eyes. Clark stopped breathing. When he finally heard the little baby cry, he felt a wave of emotions hitting him. He covered his mouth and started crying. Leslie appeared from over the curtain. She was very short, so she probably was standing on her toes. Carefully, she raised this teeny tiny thing. It was dirty and a pale, but Clark thought Conner Wayne Kent was absolutely beautiful. His baby, his son. It was just a sneak peek, though, and Leslie took the baby to a table in the back of the room. The alpha looked at his omega, who would wake up to a pleasant surprise. Their son.

The doctors and nurses still surrounded Bruce behind the curtain while other ones took care of the newborn. The flow of movement seemed to change now that the baby was alive and well.

However, a machine connected to the man made a small sound, warning something. Then another, then another. Then the communication between the professionals was a little more hushed. A nurse that had been with the baby stopped what she was doing and went to the surgery table.

When a doctor, very silently, muttered "He's losing a lot of blood", Clark jumped from his seat. That seemed to startle a nurse. The woman grabbed his forearm and asked him to please leave the room. Something was wrong. Everyone looked very tense. "What's going on?" He asked no one in particular. Clark felt cold take over him when he noticed Bruce's heartbeat gradually slowing. The nurse didn't stand a chance against the man when he refused to budge, so she asked again to please wait outside. When Kal sent her an alpha glare, the poor omega nurse cowered a little out of instinct. That seem to get through the Clark. He blinked a couple of times, shocked with himself. What was he doing? There was nothing Superman could do. "Sorry, ma’am" he mumbled leaving the room. Before the door closed, however, the kryptonian turned back. The last thing he saw was the apprehension in Leslie's face.


	2. It was a very long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will work out in the end. They always do...

It had been hours. When Clark had told him, after his arrival, that Bruce was in fact in labor, Alfred nearly had a heart attack. It was too soon! There had always been a chance the baby could come early, but six months was pushing it. Kon really was Bruce's son. Impatient, even at birth. Bruce himself was born prematurely. It had been a complicated couple of days and Martha Wayne had been through a rough time, but anyone who met that tall, dark, stubborn and brooding child wouldn't suspect that.

Tired of waiting, the butler decided to take the kids to a restaurant near Leslie's clinic. By the kids, he meant an entire caravan of grown ass demons. Except Dick, who smiled tiredly and said he’d rather wait in the lobby. He watched as Alfred led Barbara, Jason, Tim, Damian and Cassandra to the cold street.

It was a chilly, but beautiful night. Full moon. It would probably snow soon. Dick smiled thinking it was a nice night to be born. A winter baby. The young man himself was a spring child.

The beta couldn't deny that the whole dinner conversation made him hungry though. Cass had promised to bring him food, but that would take a while. There was a soup machine upstairs though. A warm cup didn't sound so bad.

"... Clark?"

Kent raised his face from his hands. He had been on that bench for so long he didn't know what time it was. Dick looked at Clark's face and his heart dropped. He felt himself getting cold. The journalist was pale, his eyes were red from crying, hair a little messed up from grabbing it. His thick journalist glasses hanged sadly on his hand. He looked wrecked.

"... The baby… Did he...?!" The young man stuttered. At first the kryptonian didn't get it, but then understanding showed on his face.  
"The baby is perfect, Dick. He's absolutely perfect. He has 10 fingers and 10 toes, perfect lungs for crying very loud" He sighed relieved and Clark smiled sadly "I couldn't hold him yet, but I could see him and he is so little. I bet I can hold him in one hand. They said he's strong though..."  
"Congratulations, Clark. Really. I'm so glad this happened to you, guys. A little too soon than expected, but still…"  
Both of them chuckled. That sure was a strange situation, but they were doing their best. Clark, however, didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dick, feeling himself tense again.  
"Bruce is still under surgery. There were... complications" Clark looked down, feeling his chest tightening. The boy's heart dropped, but he swallowed the angst.  
"Oh… shit" he sat down next to his friend.  
"Yeah. Oh, shit indeed" Kent whispered.

"You haven't been listening inside the room, have you?"  
"No. It's too much. I've seen Bruce go through surgery a few times, but this time it's really unnerving me"  
"I know what you mean"  
"I'm sorry I didn't come downstairs, let you all know. I just… I needed…"  
"It's okay, big blue"

"I need to apologise to him…" Clark said, looking lost in thought.  
"Why?"  
"I'm the one who put him in that situation. It's my fault. Me and my genes..."  
"Do you really think he's going to swallow that? Bruce would never blame you for anything, except his happiness. You have a son now! Perhaps your kryptonian genes are part of why he loves you" Dick answered, smiling.  
"I know. I'm just afraid of losing him now" Kal whispered tiredly. "His body is going through so much lately"  
"Clark, last year we needed to cause a distraction, so Bruce stabbed himself. I don't think he minds"  
"Okay, that's something he's gonna have to explain directly to me"  
Dick smiled wider "The man has been through worse. I know he'll be okay, like he always is"

The kryptonian could feel Dick lying. The young man was tense and jittery. His scared heartbeat betrayed his words, but Clark appreciated the faith. The Grayson really wanted to calm him down, even though the beta himself needed comfort. Selfless as ever.  
Kent reached out and laid his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Bruce is gonna be destroyed for a few days after this, though. You'll change some diapers in the middle of the night for me, won't you?" Joked Clark.  
"Sorry, old man. You're by yourself" Dick poked the kryptonian with his elbow "Me and Barbara were talking this morning and we've decided it would be nice to try and live together"  
"That's great news, Dick!"  
"How long until she kicks me out?" Grayson asked, his charming smile shining on his face.

"Mr. Kent?"  
Both men turned to the nurse standing there.  
"Yes…?" Clark answered.  
"And you are…"  
"Dick Grayson, Wayne's son"  
"Right. Mr. Kent, during the birth we've had some unexpected problems, but… your husband is going to be okay"

Kal let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Bruce was alive. Bruce was going to be fine.

"During the procedure" the nurse continued "we've had trouble with the blood loss. Apparently Mr. Wayne's history of injuries is unusually vast. There was a big list of past procedures, some of which caused factors to come up this time. Also his blood pressure is low. We've strongly medicated him and now we're waiting for signs that his organism has consumed most of the sedative..."

"Can I see him?!" Clark asked a little too loud.  
"Not yet. We're still in process of accommodating him in a room. It's a small clinic, so we're still preparing one"  
"Can I see my baby?"  
The nurse opened his mouth to answer, then closed, looked down, checked the tablet on his hand, checked again and muttered "Hmm, yes. Yes, you can"

***

Three hours.  
Took three hours for Bruce to be released from the Post Op ward. The doctors knew he would wake up well, but there still was the question if the man would be healthy for a long time after that. Leslie, the only one who knew about the whole Batman thing, sat silently on her corner. Of course the man wouldn't be healthy. The moment he'd be allowed out of bed, he probably would jump Gotham roofs and beat up robot sharks in the sewer. That's why this time she would have a very serious conversation with the billionaire. A lot more serious than their usual banter. She would finally explain to him why he had almost died again.

At that moment Bruce sleeped in his hospital bed. He was a 6' grown man, with muscles even on his pinkies, but somehow seeing him connected to wires, machines and a breathing tube made him look small.  
"It looks worse than it is. Most of the wires and tubes will be taken off in a few hours" said the nurse, when she brought Kent to the room.

Kal felt his finger be squeezed by a barely there force. The little hand grabbing him was so soft. The man was scared to hurt that little thing.

Conner had his biotype. Maybe the dark tan and soft curls were a kryptonian mark. His eyes were all Bruce though. The ice blue color, the soft lines, the feline shape. Even the few locks growing on the mainly bald baby were a little too black, just like the omega's. There was no doubt about it. The tiny mixed race baby. Clark knew his son was going to grow up to be a beautiful man. Right now, however, the man thought he looked like a knee.

"You're Conner Wayne Kent. You're the son of Bruce Thomas Wayne and Clark Jonathan Kent. That's me, your dad! You're also Kon-El, son of Kal-El of Krypton. That's also me!"

Clark couldn't stop smiling. Conner looked up at him like the man was insane. The poor newborn looked so tired. Why was he so tired? He had been sleeping for months. The baby was so wrapped with a blanket he looked like a burrito, but his little hand managed to slip and grab his father's finger.

"That resting man over there is your dad too. You know him better than you do me. You've heard his voice before, haven't you? Isn't he beautiful? I hope you'll be just as smart as he is… but less stubborn. Right now you're just a sweet chubby thing" said Clark, before kissing the baby's forehead. "Oh, my boy" He sighed.

Next to where he was seated, Bruce grunted, and moved a little. He was having a hard time trying to get better. Clark didn't know what to do, so he grabbed his husband's hand. There was a little instrument in his finger, monitoring his heartbeat. He didn't have a fever, but he was quite warm. The kryptonian put the baby in the little crib that had been placed next to the bed and his armchair. "Get well soon. Please, my love" whispered the alpha, stroking Bruce's face. Maybe it was just an impression, but the heartbeat seemed to slow down to a more peaceful rhythm. 

Clark sat back and watched the scene in front of him. His resting husband and his newborn baby. It felt as if the world had gotten a little more quiet that moment.

***

There was a quick whine and a baby sound. Blankets rustling and a soft "Shh".

Clark slowly opened his eyes. The curtains were open, letting inside the warm morning sun. The day would still be cold, but an orange light shone on the hospital bedroom indicating the beginning of a new day. His head was leaned on the chair. He had fallen asleep, probably for a few hours. Someone had covered him with a soft blanket.

Turning around, Clark's heart jumped on his chest.

Bruce sat peacefully on the bed, holding baby Kon on his arms. His gown was a little loose, showing he had been breastfeeding the newborn. His face had color, his hair was messy and his eyes were shining. He stroked his son's head, making soft shushing noises.

Clark's breath hitched and the omega looked up at him. His expression was neutral and a little serious, but his eyes showed so much joy. It was through his beautiful eyes that you could read Bruce. The omega looked back at Kon. Kal pulled the armchair even closer, leaning on the bed. A tear rolled down his cheek, but Bruce's thumb wiped it.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered.  
"I'm happy you’re alright. It was a very long night" Clark answered.  
"I'm sure it was" Bruce took the unnecessary glasses out of his husband's face, putting them on the little table. The nurse was right. He only had a little tube connected to his arm, and another on his nose, but the rest of the wires were gone. He looked at Clark's face with a reflective expression.

"Have you been awake a long time?"  
"A while"  
"Are you scared, Bruce?"  
"I was… when I woke up. I looked down and my belly was gone. I wanted to scream. But then I saw him" answered the man, looking pointedly at his son.  
"I'm sorry, if I had known Kryptonian gestation time was shorter, I wouldn't have put you through this experience and…"  
"Shhh" Bruce leaned and kissed Clark. One of his hand found its way to the kryptonian's neck, while the other held the baby carefully "You haven't put me through anything I didn't want. Look at our son, Kal"

At those words, Clark felt his face warm up. In front of him, the baby rested. He was chubby and well fed.

"Alfred explained what happened to me"  
"Alfred was here?"  
"He's always here when I need him. Everyone was here for a few minutes"  
"You didn't wake me?"  
"It looked like you really needed that rest, babe" Bruce kissed his forehead as a sign of worry.

"Are you feeling better?"  
"Are you feeling better?" Clark responded.  
"Yes. Alfred taught me how to feed Kon" Bruce looked a little proud of himself.  
"How does it feel to breastfeed?"  
"It hurts" he laughed, so Clark laughed too.

The alpha touched his baby's chest, who opened his pretty blue eyes and grabbed the finger again. Bruce smiled widely. It was so beautiful, Clark kissed those lips again.

"You know, if this baby starts to float around and shoot lasers, you'll be the one held responsible" the omega muttered. Kal laughed and leaned more on the bed.

"We can worry about it later. We'll have the rest of our lives..."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave comments - I like receiving constructive criticism ;)


End file.
